


Друг познаётся в беде

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Брат Кадфаэль спасает друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Friend Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626836) by [kezya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezya/pseuds/kezya). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов. К этому драбблу есть [иллюстрация](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/135639/370370438.1/0_134a67_b7f5c2b8_orig.gif) Eltendo.

Когда город был сдан, воцарился такой хаос, что отследить каждого оказалось решительно невозможно. И только когда Роберт Глостерский наконец призвал к порядку свою победоносную армию, погрязшую в мародёрстве и грабежах, обнаружилось, что офицера, который командовал гарнизоном, присягнувшим королю Стефану, нет ни среди узников, ни среди павших.

Этот внезапный поворот разгневал, но не сильно взволновал Глостера. На воротах поставили часовых, а пропавший воин, по словам очевидцев, во время последней атаки был ранен. Куда бы он ни спрятался, у него не было ни малейшего шанса скрываться вечно или выбраться из города. Его схватят, это лишь вопрос времени.

На пятый день утомительного дежурства на северных воротах скуку часовых внезапно развеял старый и толстый монах-бенедиктинец. Он появился в сопровождении спутника, в котором стражники, к превеликому удивлению, узнали Оливье де Бретаня, доверенного рыцаря могущественной Лоренс д’Анжер. Монах объяснил, что ищет юную даму благородного происхождения, оставшуюся в городе, когда началась осада. Её семья доверила ему миссию отыскать её и невредимой доставить домой. Оливье де Бретань подтвердил истинность этого рассказа и поручился за добрый нрав и благие намерения брата Кадфаэля. Стражники пропустили монаха — а с чего бы им было поступить иначе?

День уже переходил в вечер, когда бенедиктинец наконец вернулся. С ним вместе шла элегантно одетая дама, закутанная во множество шалей, так что невозможно было толком рассмотреть её. Дама глядела под ноги и тяжело опиралась на плечо своего спутника. Стражники запомнили лишь тёмный локон, выбившийся из причёски, да острый взгляд миндалевидных очей, которые она подняла лишь однажды.

Приглядись стражи ворот повнимательней, они бы заметили, что облачение монаха вовсе не так плотно облегает его тучное тело, как раньше, но они томились скукой и, откровенно говоря, выполняли свои обязанности не слишком усердно. Зато один из них, почитавший себя дамским угодником — его звали Томас из Уэйка, — нашёл время попялиться на спутницу монаха и громко отпустить несколько шуточек, над которыми его товарищи всласть посмеялись. Плечи дамы напряглись, но монах прошептал что-то ей на ухо, и она дала вывести себя прочь из города.

Когда странная парочка подошла туда, где ждал Оливье де Бретань с обещанными лошадьми, юная дама — которая вовсе не была дамой — обернулась к брату Кадфаэлю и произнесла:

— Какое постыдное небрежение обязанностями! Роберту Глостерскому стоило бы шкуру с них спустить за такое.

— Слишком широко шагаешь, Хью, — предостерёг Кадфаэль переодетого шерифа из Шропшира. — Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил мужскую обувь на ногах благородной дамы!

— Знаешь, Кадфаэль, — сказал Хью, опираясь на друга и морщась от боли, которая всё ещё мучила его, — это не такое военное приключение, о котором я хотел бы поведать своему сыну, когда он вырастет. — Шериф покосился на Кадфаэля и криво улыбнулся. — Впрочем, полагаю, ты сделаешь это за меня.


End file.
